


Details

by Celinarose



Series: The Bride and the Bureaucrat [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Mycroft has a strange visitor.Second in the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

To say Mycroft Holmes was having a bad day would have been an understatement.

As it was, he very rarely had what ordinary goldfish would call a "good day". Positions such as his in the British Government meant he had to deal with irritable diplomats and stubborn politicians who believed they ran the world. The elder Holmes sometimes had to show them just who actually did.  
To add to it all, he had to keep a constant close watch on his junkie younger brother.

So when an unconscious red haired woman suddenly appears, apparently from thin air, on the floor of his office, he simply sighs and calls his secretary to take her away and increase the security.

She is alive, but repeated questioning reveals nothing about who had sent her. She simply tells them her name and rambles on about strange bookshops.

It was only later, when Mycroft learnt about the conundrum of her existence, that he frowns.

Her name, she says, is Donna Temple-Noble. All she said matches the records perfectly, except for one detail.

"Name: Donna Temple nee Noble"  
"Current Status: Deceased."

**Author's Note:**

> In case it was too confusing, due to some malfunction in the TARDIS, Donna was transported to an alternate universe where the Donna of that universe is dead.


End file.
